Silent Love
by JL00710
Summary: Jess and Seth Rollins are best friends both living their dream in the WWE. Jess unintentionally has fallen for Seth but would never risk their relationship. Dean Ambrose is willing to take a chance on Jess and helping her forget Seth. I hate writing these things so give the story a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the story characters**

**This is purely fictional.**

* * *

><p>They had grown up together always talking about Wrestling and helped each other along the way.<p>

She was sitting with Seth having lunch at the hotel restaurant

"I gotta go get Lisa at the airport after this" Said Seth talking about his girlfriend

"oh yay" said Jess sarcastically

"Jess. You know it would mean the world to me if you two got a long" he said

"It's kind of impossible when she hates me" Jess said looking at her phone

Jess hated herself. She never had the courage to tell Seth how she really felt about him and now it was too late. She had to keep putting up with the girlfriend.

Seth shook his head

"Maybe we can hang out the 3 of us tonight" he said

Jess looked at him and laughed a little

"I love you and you know that there are very few things I deny you in life. That is one of them" she said

Seth laughed

"We can bring Dean, he can keep you company" Seth said

"Dean is not coming into town until late tonight. So ….there goes that" she finished her food

"Ok well I will get you at some point." He threw a piece of toast at her

"I should go. She hates it when she has to wait at the airport" he said getting up and paying the bill

"she hates a lot of things then." Jess smiled

Seth laughed and walked out to go pick up his girlfriend

Jess was grabbing her stuff to go but was joined by her close friend – Nikki Bella

"you are pathetic." Nikki said

"Good morning to you my dear friend" Jess laughed

"Jess, seriously. You have to tell him." Nikki crossed her arms

"No, no I don't " Jess got up

"You two are perfect for eachother. I can't even stand it. You'd have the cutest two toned hair babies in the world" Nikki laughed

"you're such an idiot" Jess laughed

"Ok well if you don't plan on telling him then just forget him and give Dean a chance" Nikki said

"How fair would that be to Dean?" Jess said

"you can be up front tell him that you love someone but you are too chicken shit to say something so that will never come to anything" Nikki said

Jess laughed and walked out with Nikki

After a long day of shopping Jess went back to her hotel room exhausted. She got in bed hoping for a long night sleep.

She slept but was awoken later that night by the sounds coming from Seth's room next door. Lisa was certainly in town.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Jess said putting a pillow over her head

She fought back tears.

Jess couldn't be there listening to this. She got up and went down to the hotel lobby sitting in one of their couches.

She meant to just wait a little until hopefully they were done but she accidentally fell asleep.

Dean walked in to the hotel and was walking towards the front desk to check in when he spotted Jess asleep in the hotel couch.

He laughed a little and walked over he stood over her watching her sleep. He had his beanie in his hands so he rolled it up into a ball and threw it at her face lightly.

Jess woke up startled.

"What the hell" She looked at Dean and stretched

"What's this?" said Dean putting a hand out towards her on the couch "Did you not get a room?"

"I did. Next to Seth's and it turns out that this hotel has the thinnest walls in the world..And Lisa is in town." She stood up

Dean laughed

"That's hilarious. Well, come on up I am about to go to my room..you can crash in there" he said taking his backs again and walking towards the elevator

Jess followed him

Dean opened the door and let her in first

"Go ahead and take the bed I can sleep on the floor" he said

"I can't do that. I can sleep on the floor" she said

"Ok we aren't doing this back and forth. " Dean said taking his shirt off getting ready for bed

"Ok well just take the bed…make sure you aren't fully naked though" Jess laughed and got in bed

Dean laughed

"Hey it's my room I can sleep naked if I feel like it" he got in bed to Jess's relief he kept some shorts on

They laid next to each other

"Well you were rather easy to get to bed…I didn't even have to buy you dinner" Dean said

Jess laughed and punched his arm

"Thank you for saving me from the hotel lobby" he kissed his cheek

They both fell asleep quickly that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jess was trying to sneak out without waking Dean up.

"So that's how that feels" he said looking at her

"You scared me!" Jess laughed

"That's what you get for trying to sneak out" he said

"You just looked very cute sleeping and I didn't want to wake you" she laughed

"That laugh makes me feel so good about myself" he said smiling at her

"Well thank you again! I owe you" she said walking towards the door

"Yes, you do. So how about you let me take you out to dinner?" he said

She smiled

He had asked her out before. Jess never said yes knowing her situation with Seth and didn't want to give him hope but maybe it was time.

"Ok sounds good" she said smiling "I'll see you later"

Jess went to her room and got ready for the rest of the day. She walked downstairs and bumped into Seth and Lisa.

"There you are! I went to your room to get you for breakfast but you weren't there" Seth said

"I had an extremely loud AC unit kept waking me up. So I ended up just crashing in Dean's room." She glared at him

"are you and Dean dating now?" Lisa asked. Hopeful.

She hated Jess. She was very insecure with the fact that her boyfriend was super close and always on the road alone with a girl that looked like that.

"No, they're not" said Seth

"well actually, I am going to go out to dinner with him tonight so ..TBD" Jess said

"Oh great! That would be so good ..for you " said Lisa

Jess laughed a little

"well I will catch you guys later. I'm running late" she said walking away

Seth watched her walk away, he did not like that idea. He was worried she was going to end up heart broken.

Later that night Jess was having a great time at dinner with Dean.

"You are lucky you said yes this time. This was the last time I was going to ask. My pride would only allow me to ask 645 times. " he said jokingly

She laughed

"I am glad I said yes. I am having a great time" she smiled

She felt guilty she didn't want to lead him on knowing her feelings for Seth.

"I should probably tell you something though" she said

"uh oh.." he said

"Well I just think that it's better I let you know off the bat before things get too complicated. I have been in love with this one guy for a very long time. I haven't been able to get over him yet" she bit her lip

"oh.." Dean said

Jess looked at him

"Ok well…"this guy", is there a chance you will go back with him?" he said

"No, we were never together. It's actually a one way thing" she said

"ok and do you want to get over him?" Dean asked trying to get a better understanding of the situation

Jess hated this. She hated that she couldn't get over Seth. She knew that Dean was a good guy and she could see herself happy with him if she just could forget her best friend.

"God, yes" she said

"ok well then…I am willing to try to help you with that. As long as you believe I have a realistic chance" he said

She smiled

"I think you have an amazing chance" she said

"Well then...let's get going with the second part of the date" he said getting up and leading her out to the car

"Where are we going?" Jess asked

"You shall find out when we get there" he said and drove

Dean drove them out to an outdoor ice skating rink

"no way" she said

"I remembered you telling me you never ice skated. I had to fix that wrong." he said helping her out of the car

Jess and Dean put on their skates and went out there

They were having a good time and Dean was very proud of himself for setting this up. Not only did she look like she was having a good time but there were plenty of chances for getting close to her with the excuse to help her learn.

"I am going to have a bruise on my butt I can already feel it" she said

He laughed holding her hands to balance her out.

"This is hilarious you can balance on the top rope but you can't skate worth shit" he said

She laughed

"Don't make me laugh I get wobbly" she said

"Ok..I am going to let you go just steady does it" he said letting go of her hands slowly

Not a second after her let go she started to lose her balance.

He lounged forward to grab her by the waist before she fell.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"ok ok I give up" she said still holding onto him

He laughed and grabbed her hands again to lead her off the ice

She smiled at him.

They both changed back to their normal shoes and they headed back to the car.

He grabbed her hand on the walk to the car and was glad she didn't pull it away.

He drove them back to the hotel and walked her to her room after.

"You are more than welcomed to come to my room if those two decide to have a wild night again" he said

She forced a smile. That was the LAST mental image she wanted in her head.

"I should be fine. But thank you again. I had a really good time. Goodnight" she smiled

"Good night" he smiled and gave her a hug walking off.

He really wanted to kiss her goodnight but knew it wasn't the time yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Jess was leaving early trying to avoid Seth and Lisa for breakfast again.

Seth was standing outside her door when she opened which made her jump

"what a creeper!" she said smacking his arm

He laughed

"I was pulling my key card out of my wallet when you opened" he said laughing

"So I take it your date went well. Heard you come in very late last night" he said

"ok so you ARE a creeper. And yes It was a great date" she said

"are you sure? Ambrose?" Seth asked.

Seth and Dean had been friends but ever since they weren't working together with the Shield anymore things just weren't the same. There was some tension.

"yes, I am sure…I got to go I am meeting him for breakfast" she said

" Listen I have heard him talk about how he has treated women in the past he is not right for you" he said

"Seth…thank you. I know this concern is coming from a place of love and I appreciate it…but I can take care of myself" she hugged him and walked away

Jess found Dean at the hotel lobby and walked over to him smiling

He smiled at her

"I love that you're always smiling. It's almost contagious" he said

She giggled

He took her hand and walked with her to breakfast they had breakfast and just had a good time talking.

Nikki showed up since her and Jess were going to drive to the Arena together

"well I will let you girls talk. I will see you in the arena im sure" he said to Jess

She nodded

She kissed her cheek and walked off

Nikki sat "Ok so I see you took some advice." She said

"Yes. I will give this one to you..I am having a good time with him so I am actually glad I listened to you" she said

"Did you tell him about how you're chicken shit thought?" she said

"I did. He said he's willing to try to change that" jess said

"Oh my God. How cute is that. I am shocked he didn't like get weirded out about Seth though" Nikki said

"Well…I didn't fully disclose that it was Seth..I just said "a guy" Jess said feeling guilty again

"Fair game, I would of probably have kept that to myself too" Nikki said

"Well yay! I am so excited you got a man." Nikki Smiled

Jess laughed.

They both headed to the arena.

Jess was sitting with Dean watching Seth's match on the screen.

When it was over she looked over at Dean.

"I'm going go to see Seth for a bit" she said to Dean and got up walked away

She walked up to Seth and smiled

"you did great out there" she said

He smiled when he saw her

"I was afraid you had forgotten about me since you have replaced me" Seth says

"never" she said and sat down next to him while he changed back to his normal clothes

He smiled sweetly at her

She looked at him

"what?" she said

He laughed "nothing I'm just smiling. So I am starving. Want to get out of here?" he asked

She bit her lip.

"I already told Dean I would go with him.." she said

"oh...guess I will eat by myself then" he frowned

"where's Lisa? Jess asked

"Oh she had to go home this afternoon. " he said

Jess loved those news, except this time things got weird for her because Seth was used to doing everything together and she really wanted to give Dean a fair chance.

"Can you pencil me in for tomorrow then?" he joked

She laughed a little

"Yes. For sure." She said

He looked at her

"Am I losing my traveling buddy too?" he asked worried

"He hasn't asked to travel together so…no" she said

Traveling with Seth was her favorite part. They spent a lot of time alone together.

"He hasn't asked? So if he does I'm out?" he asked

"You are such a drama queen. It's just been a few dates. You don't even know if he'll ask" she said

"Just be careful there, please. " said Seth looking at her

"by the way…the loud AC unit…sorry about that." He said knowing what it really was

"EW. Please. Do not remind me." She said

he laughed and sat down next to her.

"Well listen..I am happy if you really like Dean. I don't mean to come off negative about it. I'm just over protective I guess" he smiled

She smiled back. She was kind of hoping it bothered him a little.

"He's a good guy" she said

"All I know is you better side with me when we feud" Seth laughed

"I don't know…you kind of deserved to get your ass kicked" she smiled

He laughed

"Well I should go back…but tomorrow I promise we can hang out" she stood up

"alright, have fun" he watched her walk off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess went back to Dean who was already in his street clothes.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yes" she grabbed her luggage

"Here, I'll take that" he took her bag and walked out to the car

She followed close behind waving at some fans on the way.

Dean started loading the bags into the back of his car

"I am a slacker and have nothing really planned for today" he said

She laughed a little

"Luckily for you, I am very low maintenance and I am actually glad you said that cause I kind of just feel like a lazy night in" she said

"Alright…pizza and a movie. That was easy" he smiled

They both went over and took pictures and signed autographs before picking up some food and heading to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel they went to Jess' room.

She smiled flipping through the TV settling on some movie.

They ate their food while talking and joking around.

Dean was starting to really like her and she seemed to be going to the same route so he wasn't going to worry about some random guy. Things will work themselves out.

After they finished the pizza he pulled her to him and she leaned back with her back on his chest and they watched the movie.

He found the movie quite boring so he was just messing with her hand.

Jess looked at him and smiled

He smiled back and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her

She kissed back and smiled

He wasn't going to push the issue in case it got her uncomfortable.

He held her close and tried to watch the movie but ended up falling asleep

She looked up at him and laughed a little. She kissed him softly.

He jumped a little and looked her

She got up and pulled him up "let's go to bed" she pulled him to bed

He wasn't about to argue so he laid down on her bed

She laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head

"Goodnight " she smiled at him

"Goodnight beautiful" he kissed her again and fell asleep

The next day Jess was waiting for Seth to come back from a meeting he had to talk about his story line. Dean was with him too so she just waited by self.

He eventually walked over to her.

"We're gonna get the cell" he said

She looked at him "what?"

"Yeah very likely the main event at the pay per view too.." he smiled

"Well that puts me in a double the nerves spot" she laughed

"Serious conflict of interest going on" she smiled "but I am happy you are getting the main event" she hugged him

"Shit I am already nervous" she laughed

"eh don't be. I'll be gentle on him for you" he laughed

"I am actually nervous for you" she said playfully bumping into him

"Nothing to worry about" he put his arm around her shoulder and walked out with her

They went out and ran some errands together. They had been friends long enough that no production needed to be made out of spending the day together.

They grabbed lunch after

"So is Lisa going to come for the pay per view?" Jess asked

"she has to see if she can take time off work but I would think so" he said

She nodded

"You defending your title ?" he asked

"Yes. Against Page" she said

"You don't even have competition" he said

she laughed

"well thank you. So…don't hate me but I will probably ride with Dean to the next town" she said

He looked at her

"this is where you say "oh that's fine" " Jess said looking at him

"Yeah..that's fine" he said continuing his food.

Seth wasn't sure why it was bothering him so much. Sure, they had been traveling together for years now so it was going to be weird driving alone but it shouldn't bother him as much as it is.

"Plus either way when Lisa comes into town it will make it easier for you, no need to worry about me anymore" she said laughing a little

"Jess, don't make it sound like you are just some filler in my life for when Lisa isn't around you are main event around here" he laughed

She laughed and they both started walking back to the hotel

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked

"Dean is waiting for me" she bit her lip

"I hate this guy." He said only half joking

She walked arm in arm with him.

"You're main event around here Rollins" she giggled

he laughed too

"Yeah, guess just have to get used to not being the whole damn show anymore" he tickled her

she laughed "stop stop top"

"ok well…I will see you later" she hugged him and walked off

He watched her walk off wondering what he was supposed to do for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The week leading up to the pay per view Jess kept getting more and more nervous.

She knew they were both just so amazing but she also knew they both weren't afraid of putting their body on the line for a good show.

It was the day before the show and Dean and Jess had just come back from interviews and media.

"I am freaking exhausted" Jess threw herself on the bed

"I must have talked to like half the worlds population today" Dean sat in bed next to her

she laughed a little

"I got asked about you a lot" she said

"me too. I just old them I'll still like you even if you lose your title" he laughed

she laughed and pulled him to her

Dean grinned and kissed her

She kissed back running her fingers through his hair

He added tongue to the kiss and started undressing her.

She undressed him as well and he stood back to look at her. She was beautiful and he had been waiting plenty of time to see her like this.

He leaned down and kissed her again reaching down and running her hand through her inner thigh

She moaned in anticipation

He grinned and rubbed her clit with his finger once he got her going he put his finger in there

She moaned arching her back

He leaned down further and took a nipple into his mouth while still working her with his fingers

He loved hearing her moan for him.

He kissed neck.

She climaxed from his touch .

"I want you inside" she said

He kissed her and she wrapped her legs around him

She kissed back

He entered her and broke the kiss. Thrusting and finding the right rhythm for her

She moaned "shit Dean..that feels so good" she said looking into his eyes

He kissed her and started going faster

She was grinding her hips against him biting her lip

Watching her was driving Dean crazy.

He came with one final Thurst

She laid back and relaxed trying to catch her breath.

He got in bed next to her and moved her hair away from her face

"I love you." He said knowing he wasn't gonna get the response he wished

She looked at him

"you don't need to say it" he kissed her forehead closing his eyes

She looked away hating herself for not being able to say it. It's not that she didn't love him it's that at this point she loved them both and was more confused than ever

She eventually fell asleep.

The next day they went to the arena together.

Jess was a nervous wreck for their match.

She went out and tried to put their match aside to be able to perform for hers.

She walked to the back after her match with her belt.

Dean was already standing ready to go out

"that's my girl" he kissed her

she tried her best to smile

"Dean promise me you'll be careful" she said kissing him again

"I'll try" he smiled and walked out when his music went on

Seth came up after him

He gave her a hug

"You did awesome out there" he smiled

Jess was so nervous she wanted to cry at this point.

She wrapped her arms around him

"be safe out there…" she said

"we'll be fine" he walked out with his music

Jess watched the match from the back her heart beating a million beats a second.

She watched them both beat the crap out of each other

When they both fell from the cage she watched anxiously.

After the match finished they took them both straight to the physio room and she went to meet them there

When she went in she found Dean and hugged him

"you guys were amazing" she kept looking behind his shoulder she knew Seth had taken a bad hit

he hugged her.

"see I didn't die" he laughed a little

yeah..she kept looking around trying to find Seth

she heard the physio calling an ambulance to transfer Seth to the hospital

her heart collapsed "is he ok? What happened?"

"we'll know more once he gets checked out" said the Dr.

She was so worried she couldn't stay still.

She watched them they brought Seth out on a stretcher, Lisa was with him,

She went over to his side and took his hand

"Are you ok?" she looked at him

"I hurt my neck" he said

Dean watched her and there he realized. Rollins was "THAT" guy

They took Seth to the ambulance and Jess watched she looked at Dean realizing he was watching her

"Go with him" he said looking at her

She just looked at him

"Just go Jess. You know that's where you want to be " he started grabbing this stuff

"Dean.." she said

"They're going to leave with out you. Well talk later" he walked out

Jess felt tears start to fall. She wanted to stop him but she needed to go make sure Seth was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess had stepped out to get a coffee and was walking back to Seth's room he had been out for a while.

Lisa was standing outside his room and looked at her.

"did he wake up?" Jess asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Yes. He woke up. You were the first person he asked to see" she said bitterly

"Me? He must be disoriented" she said

"Highly doubt that." Said Lisa pissed

Jess walked in and smiled at Seth

"He lives!" she went over to him

he smiled "Barely I am sure. For a second there I thought I was paralyzed" he said

she sat on the bed next to him

"You are too stubborn for that" she smiled

"All I could think a bout was you" he said looking at her

"Me?" she looked at him

He grabbed her hand

"Do you have a concussion?" she asked confused

he laughed

"I am trying to confess my love here stop with the questions" he said looking at her

She froze and looked at him

"…What?" she asked

"Jess…you were the only person I wanted to see..The only one I wanted there when I got past that curtain. I have been an idiot. I failed to see what was right in front of me" he looked at her and pulled her down for a kiss

Jess held her breath she had waited for this kiss for an extremely long time

He kissed her softly

She kissed back.

The Doctor, who looked confused since Lisa had been in there with Seth not long before that, interrupted them.

Jess stood up to let the Dr. check on him. She was trying to process everything that just happened her lips still tingling for that kiss.

When the Doctor left.

Seth looked at Jess.

" you haven't said much since I said I love you" he said

"Well I was in shock I mean last thing I expected." She sat down on the bed next to him

"I love you too, Seth…I have loved you for a really long time but I am so confused now. " She looked at her

"Because of Dean?" he asked

She looked down when she heard his name

"ok well I understand…you need time to talk to him and stuff" he said

"I love him too, Seth. " she looked at him

"I at least owe him to come back to the hotel tonight to talk to him so I should probably go" she said

Seth nodded.

Jess kissed his cheek and walked out. Since she knew he was ok she headed to the hotel to talk to Dean.

She didn't even know what she was going to say to him.

She walked into their room and found Dean sitting on the couch icing his knee. She felt like a bitch realizing she didn't even bother asking if he was ok after his match.

He looked at her

"I take it he didn't die?" he asked and looked back at the TV

"No…he will be fine " she sat down on the coffee table in front of him

He turned off the TV and looked at her

"he had a moment of reflection I guess.. and…He kissed me.." she said

He threw his ice pack on the couch and sat back. He wish he had killed him. He knew he lost her.

"Well that's great for you right?" he said

"Dean, I am so sorry…" she said

But he cut her off.

"No, I am sorry. You were honest from the first day. I was the idiot for falling in love. I just wish you would of told me it was him…it was already hard competing for your time with him as your friend it would of made a lot more sense had I known the truth" He said staring intensely at her

"I should have told you it was him you are right, I just didn't think it was ever going to happen so I didn't see the point of causing an even bigger ridge between the two of you" she said wiping tears from her eyes

"Was I a way to make him jealous, to show him that you could also get someone if you tried?" he asked

"No! of course not" she started crying

"Dean it wasn't like that…I love you I do…I am just so confused." She said

He shook his head

"Just know that sometimes…things are better in your head than what they actually are when they finally happen" he said standing up

"I am not going to stand in the way. I throw in the towel on this one. " he limped away

Jess cried into her hands.

Dean went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She needed time to think. As much as she loved Seth for many many years, she also loved Dean. She hated herself for hurting him.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since Hell in a Cell. Jess had not spoken to Dean and had hardly spoken to Seth.

She was sitting in the physio room getting her knee wrapped after her match she had just lost the Diva's title.

She never felt so alone. She had lost her boyfriend and her best friend in one night. She hated how her stupidity had ruined it all.

She limped off and grabbed her bag walking out to the car.

Seth saw her and walked over to her

"Sorry about the title. You'll get it back soon I am sure" he took her bags from her and helped her walk to her car

She smiled "Thanks"

He put her bags in the car.

"Can you drive with your knee like that?" he asked her looking at her knee

"I guess, I didn't ask" she said

"No you better not risk it. Wait here let me grab my stuff and I'll drive you" he said walking back into the arena

She looked around and saw Dean loading his own car she was sure he just saw her with Seth. She watched him.

He felt someone watching him and he looked over

She looked away quickly

She walked to the passenger side of the car to wait for Seth. She watched as Dean sped off.

When Seth came back he helped her to her hotel room.

She smiled at him

"Thanks, Seth" she said

"you looked so pathetic walking out with your bummed knee, and heavy bags…although slightly lighter than going in" he said meaning her belt

"ew… why would you say that, give me a week and it'll be back in my arms" she laughed

" ok well I have to go I have a signing session tomorrow in the morning" she yawned

"Ok let me know if you need anything for the knee" Seth said and walked away

Jess climbed into bed that night exhausted.

The next day she went to her signing, she was waiting in the back for everything to be set up and then she saw Dean walk in. She knew it was going to be doing this with another person but she thought it would be another Diva.

He looked at her.

"Hi" he said giving her a small hug.

Feeling his strong arms made Jess feel safe again. She was sad that it was such a small hug.

"Hey. I had no idea it was you I was doing this with" she said relieved he said hi but figured it was just because it's work and there's people around

"I know. Whoever is in charge of scheduling these is probably having a laugh somewhere" he said smiling a little

They walked out to the front to a huge amount of fans – most of them girls- most of them there for Dean

They posed for pictures together before heading to their table.

"Well it looks like it's going to be an easy day for me." Jess said

Dean laughed a little and helped her into her chair since her knee was still swollen.

They signed autographs and took pictures with fans and hardly interacted with each other.

Jess just watched him doing all sorts of crazy poses the fans asked him to do. She missed him so much. She missed him constantly during the day and even worst at night when there was an empty spot in the bed next to her.

A fan came up "You two are the cutest couple of the WWE!" she said

They both looked at her. Dean looked at Jess and laughed a little

"I agree with that. Thank you" he said signing her picture

After she had left, Dean looked at Jess and laughed

"That was awkward" he said

She laughed.

"It was a nice change from the insults I usually get from some of your fans" she said

After they finished they headed to the back.

Dean grabbed his stuff and said bye to everyone and left right away.

Jess went back to the hotel and knocked on Seth's door

"Hey! How'd the signing go?" he asked

"I need my best friend back" she said

He looked at her. He knew that meant that was it for them.

"Me too. I am a wreck without you" He said smiling at the inside joke between them

She laughed and hugged him

"I am so sorry for fucking things up like that " he said hugging back

"No, that's ok, I thought that's what I wanted you to do but there's just some creepy element to it" she laughed

"and a Dean Ambrose element to it" he said

"Let's not mention him either" she said.

She was so happy to have him back and that he was so understanding.. She knew it would be like normal with him. She just wished she could say the same about Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of weeks later Jess was having breakfast with Nikki.

She had been trying to avoid Dean. It had gotten back to her he was dating another one of the Diva's now and she rather no confirm it.

"Shit, Jess. You have the worst luck in the world" said Nikki

"Why?" Jess said

"Dean just walked in with Paige" Nikki said taking a sip of her coffee watching them.

Jess was having an internal freak out moment.

They walked past them holding hands and Jess watched them as they got sat at a table nearby and then looked at Nikki.

Nikki laughed

"She took your belt and now your man. I'd sleep with one eye open at night" she laughed

"I am like bad luck Brian aren't I" Jess laughed a little.

It was killing her to see him with her. Especially because Paige was making sure there was plenty of PDA going around. She tried to not look but it was proving to be impossible. She was so happy when Seth showed up.

Seth looked at them with a smile on this face trying not to laugh.

"This has to be the weirdest breakfast in the history of breakfast. " he said looking at Jess wondering how she was doing.

Seth sat down next to Jess and started picking at her food.

"I don't know what to do...I want to leave but not right away or it might seem like I stormed off in a fit of jealousy" she said

Both Nikki and Seth laughed.

"Just start making out with Seth and cap the awkwardness off" Nikki laughed

"You two are assholes I know you are enjoying this" she said staring straight ahead

"Just go claim your rematch right now. Food fight. You get the belt and the guy back" Nikki said

Jess laughed but stopped laughing when Paige grabbed Dean's hand across the table.

Dean was watching Jess from the corner of his eye. She could tell she was bothered which he couldn't understand why since she was there with her precious Seth anyway.

"Ok I think enough time has passed now. I can leave" she said getting up

They Nikki and Seth got up too.

They walked past their table and Jess avoided all eye contact.

Later that day Jess went to the gym alone to think. She was listening to music and she noticed Dean lifting weights on the other side. She watched him. He looked so good shirtless and sweaty.

Dean spotted her and walked over.

She took a deep breath and took off her headphones.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize for Breakfast. I know it was awkward" he said

She smiled a little

"It's ok. I was bound to run into the two of you at some point right?" she said

"Yeah I guess Paige is a little jealous which explains the PDA. I told her that were way past it now so no need to be though" he said

"Yeah…" Jess said looking away

At least someone thought she was over it. She was far from over it. His very presence in a room set her heart racing. The nights were torture now without him. But she was happy if he was happy with Paige even if that meant she had lost him.

"Well I should get going get ready for tonight...good luck on your title match " he said. He hated how every time he was around her he had a hard time leaving. She looked so good even in her gym clothes and her messy hair. Sometimes he wished he could just kick his ego out the window and just kiss her.

She laughed and stood up "I am not sure you are supposed to wish me luck against your girlfriend" she said

"oh, right. I take it back then" he said jokingly and walked out

"I need to get over him ASAP" Jess said to herself.

Later that night she won her belt back from Paige she walked to the back after with her belt.

Dean was there waiting for Paige.

He saw Jess and smiled at her.

"Congratulations! good job out there." He said

Jess was now less excited about winning the title. Truth was she'd give the title back in a heartbeat if it mean it was her he was waiting for. She hated herself for comparing the feeling of winning the title to the feeling of hearing him say he loved her and realizing that there was no comparison. She had taken for granted all the amazing moments she had spent with him. She let her feelings for Seth at the time cloud just how infectious and passionate the feelings she had for Dean were.

She tried to smile

"Thanks. Just claiming back what's mine" She said smiling at him

Nikki came "YAYY you got your baby back"

Jess laughed a little.

Nikki glared at Dean and Paige

"well at least one of your babies " she said

"Yeah...just not the one I really wanted" she said and started walking away

"You know, Seth would be totally ok if you went back with Dean right?" Nikki said

"Not sure. I think Seth is ok because nothing is happening so he's just happy to be friends but things would get messed up again" Jess said

"You need to think of yourself sometimes. Seth is a grown man." Nikki said


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Dean and Jess were both sitting in a room waiting for a meeting to start. Dean was sitting on top of some production boxes and Jess was sitting on a chair in the corner damning herself for not waiting for Seth.

She was checking social media on her phone avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Dean was watching her trying not to be too obvious. She looked so beautiful today, he wasn't sure if it was new hair, or just the fact that he hadn't had a chance to really look at her in a while.

Jess looked up when Seth walked in she smiled at him.

"There you are!" she said moving her stuff from the chair next to her so he could sit.

Dean felt anger build up inside when he saw how she lit up the minute Seth walked into the room.

The meeting was just going over some change in procedures and some changes that were coming.

After the meeting Jess walked out with Seth.

Dean followed

Mark from creative stepped outside "Jess, Dean can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he said

Jess turned around accidentally almost bumping right into Dean's chest but he put his hands up to grab her in the last second

"oh sorry" she said blushing

"always wobbly" he said and walked back into the room to talk to Mark

Jess walked in and sat down.

Mark "ok so, we have some charity appearances that we would like you two to attend tomorrow. You being the Diva's champion, and Dean you as one of the new fan favorites in the company, we actually get a lot of request for the both of you together " he said

They both nodded

"We'll need you guys back in time for the show as well so you guys will just leave tonight in the company plane and then hop back in after your appearances and you should be able to make it. So just be ready to leave by 10 pm" he said

They both stayed quiet.

"ok…well thanks" Mark said walking out.

Dean walked out right after.

Jess sat there for a minute thinking of what just happened and then she headed to the hotel to get her stuff ready.

Later that night

Jess got on the plane. She was the only one there.

Dean walked in a few mins later.

"Hey" he said taking a seat across the isle

"Hi" she smiled at him a little and started playing on her phone.

Dean was sitting there hating the awkward silence.

"That phone is so damn interesting" he said making fun of the fact that she hadn't put it down.

She laughed a little and put it down.

"Texting Sethy?" he said

"he actually just went to bed" she said…Why the eff would you say?

He tried to hide his annoyance and looked out the window

She closed her eyes knowing what she said annoyed him and now she was back to square one.

"How long is this flight?" he asked her

"I think it's only supposed to be like an hour or so" she said

"Ok" he said still staring out the window.

"I know you like hate me but maybe we can make a one hour flight less awkward?" she said sitting in the seat next to him

He looked at her. He could smell her scent. It reminded him of when he would hold her close right before bed. He loved smelling her.

"You think I hate you? " he said looking at her

She shrugged "it just seems like my very presence annoys you sometimes" she said

"I am annoyed at myself because your very presence should annoy me but it doesn't. It makes me happy. Do you have any idea how much easier my life would be if I really did just hate you?" He said looking out the window

She looked at him.

"You should go back to your seat." He said pretending to start falling asleep

She looked down and went back to her seat for the rest of the flight.

The car ride to the hotel wasn't any better he just sat there not saying a word to her.

They walked to their rooms that were next to each other.

"Good night" she said hoping that didn't piss him off too

He sighed a little

"Jess…I am sorry I was a dick on the plane and I shouldn't have told you to go back to your seat like that" he said looking at her

She smiled a little "it's ok. You were right for one I know your girlfriend would have died had she seen me sitting next to you" she said trying to lighten up the mood

He gave her the half smile that she loved so much

"You seriously have the worst timing when it comes to saying things" he said

He leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek

"Good night" he said walking to his room

Jess stood there watching him walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

Jess sat in her hotel room thinking of how close he was. All she wanted to do was go over to his room and make it all right. At the same time things were far more complicated. He was dating a mutual coworker.

Dean was watching his phone go off over and over. It was his girlfriend, Paige. He knew she was unhappy with the trip so she was acting paranoid. To her credit, she probably should be at this point he thought. He couldn't get Jess out of his mind. He tried watching TV to get his mind off her but this girl just had some sort of mind control over him.

He walked over to her room and knocked.

Jess heard her door and walked over.

"Who is it?" she asked

Dean smiled to himself knowing she had to ask because she had probably taken off her heels and was too short for the peep hole.

"It's me" he said

Jess heard his raspy voice and froze.

She stood there for a minute looking at the door handle.

"um…are you going to open?" he said

"oh!" she said and opened the door looking at him

Dean looked at her.

Dean had gone over with every intention to ask her for a walk so they could talk. Something about having her there in front of him turned him on. He kissed her wrapping his arms around her waist having to lean down to do it.

Jess was taken back but she happily kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dean lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dean deepened the kiss and pinned her back against the wall kissing her neck.

Jess let out a soft moan which only turned Dean on more.

He lowered her to move her skirt up waist and take off her panties.

She undid his pants as quickly as possible.

He kissed her and lifted her up again wrapping her legs around his waist and positioning her so he could enter her.

Jess arched her back and moaned.

Dean held her up while thrusting his hips into her. He looked into her eyes.

Jess kissed him and moaned into his mouth.

He continued thrusting into her until they both finally came.

He let her down slowly kissing her again.

Jess took his hand and led him to the bed for round 2.

The next morning Dean was waiting for Jess in the car to go to their appearance.

He watched her walk to the car and thought about the night before feeling himself getting turned on again. That feeling quickly went away and got replaced by guilt when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Paige again.

Jess got in the car. "Good morning" she said smiling at him

"Morning " He said

She leaned over to kiss him and felt his phone vibrate

"It's Paige. I haven't been able to answer her calls" he said

"oh. "she said

"What about Seth? Is there anything between you guys?" he looked at her

The mention of Seth's name made Jess shiver. Yes, there was nothing going on between them physically but she knew that emotionally there was a lot invested.

"Not really, I mean when everything happened I told him I needed time" she said

"Ok so this is a fucked up situation." He said

Jess nodded

"So he still thinks there's a chance that you two will still be together?" he asked

"I guess…we never talked about it I guess" she said

"Do you still love him? Should I even be wasting my time again?" he said

His phone rang again and he decided he needed to answer before she went crazy.

Jess looked out the window trying to ignore his call.

They did their appearances without much interaction from there they headed back to the plane.

"So what's going to happen when we get back?" Jess asked him

Dean looked at her

"I will talk to Paige when we get back" he said

"No. You can't tell her what happened." She said

"You don't want her to find out? Or you don't want Seth to find out?" he asked

"Dean, we should hold off. Let's figure out how we are going to handle everything and what is going to happen before you talk to her" She said

"Alright so you are ok with me going back and acting like nothing happened and be ok with Paige?" he said

"Ok well no." she said thinking about it

"You can't like sleep with her or anything " she said

"This isn't going to work you know that right? Something is going to go wrong." he said

They went to the arena for the show each going their separate ways like nothing had happened.

Dean was walking to the locker room thinking about what had just happened. He knew he wanted to be with Jess but at the same time he knew what happened last time and he needed to know she was all in and not just until Seth got a girlfriend and she remembered she loved him instead.


	11. Chapter 11

A week had passed Dean was finding it very difficult to play this farce not only was he hiding something from Paige but then he also kept having to pretend he was sick as an excuse to not sleep with her. He and Jess kept finding places to see each other behind her back and the guilt was starting to eat at him.

"Jess, how much longer?" he said

"you have to give me until after Seth's birthday" she said

"are you fucking kidding me? that's like in 3 weeks" he said

"Dean I can't tell him now. " she said

"well what the fuck am I supposed to tell my girlfriend for the next 3 weeks? I am about to have to tell her that I am gay" he said

She tried not to laugh

"Jess. I am serious. That is an insane amount of time" he said

"ok ok I will try to find a good time" she said kissing him

He kissed back wrapped his arms around her waist

"You need to tell him. As soon as possible.I am not going to wait much longer" he said

"you got it" she kissed him again playing with his hair

"I gotta go , my match is starting soon" she said smiling

"my favorite part of the show" He gave her a squeeze on her butt

She laughed and kissed him one last time before walking off.

Dean walked back to his dressing room straitening his clothes.

Paige was waiting for him.

"Did you go see the doctor?" said Paige

Dean looked at her he wasn't expecting her there

"no not yet." He said looking around

She walked over and kissed him

He kissed back quickly and grabbed his bag pulling out his ring gear.

Paige was suspicious. All of a sudden he comes back from this trip with his ex and can't even give her a proper kiss

"a week of constant stomach pain isn't normal you should get that checked" she said

"I will. I already told you" he said

"ok. I was thinking that during the tour of the UK next month we can visit my family." She said

Dean looked at her guilt hit him like a train. Here she was planning to introduce him to her family and he was messing around before her back.

"We need to talk, Paige" he said.

"During the trip…I fucked up…I slept with Jess. " he said

"Are you fucking joking with me right now?" Paige said

"No, I am not. It all happened so quickly that I didn't even have time to think" he said

Paige looked at him in shock

"why the fuck didn't you tell me before?" she asked trying to not completely lose her shit on him

"Because I was going to be an even bigger asshole and just act like nothing happened but I can't it's like impossible to be around her." He said

"You love her don't you? " She said

"Yes…Paige I am so sorry I should have never cheated on you" he said

She just stormed off not letting him finish.

Jess was sitting down with Seth after her match.

"I am starving let's grab food after this" Jess said

Seth smiled "sounds good"

Paige walked in

Jess looked at her but before she could say anything she just felt a fist connect with her face.

"What the fuck!" Seth said grabbing Paige and holding her back

"Shit!" Jess grabbed her face feeling blood gushing down from her nose

"YOU ARE A FUCKING WHORE! " Paige yelled

Seth looked at Jess confused

"What the fuck is going on" he asked

"Oh she hasn't told you has she?! She hasn't told you her and Dean fucked during their little trip?!" she said

Seth looked at Jess just as Dean walked in

"You know why she hasn't fucking told you?! Because she is nothing but a whore playing the both of you for fucking fools. She knows that as long as she bats her fucking eyelashes and smiles the both of you are like jelly in her little hands"

She tried to go after Jess again but Dean grabbed her

"That is not true!" Jess said getting up

"Paige what the fuck are you doing ?!" he asked looking at all the blood coming from Jess' face

"Shit you need to go to the physio" he said grabbing Jess

"Did I break her pretty little face?" Paige said sarcastically

Seth just walked out not saying a word

"Seth wait!" Jess followed Seth

"Oh look at that. She went with him again and here you are looking like a fucking fool AGAIN." Paige slapped Dean and stormed off.

Jess was trying to catch up to Seth but couldn't he got into his car and drove off

Dean walked up to Jess and Jess looked at him

"I asked you to give me time" she said

"I couldn't! I couldn't anymore. " he said

Jess started to cry she had never seen Seth look so disappointed in her.

"Don't cry. Don't cry if she broke your nose it will swell up like crazy" he said wrapping his arms around her

"Let's get you to the doctor" he said walking with her


	12. Chapter 12

After getting her nose checked Jess went to the hotel with Dean she had been trying to get a hold of Seth with no luck.

She was lying on Dean's bed with an ice pack on her nose.

Dean came to sit next to her.

"Does it look ugly?" she said moving the ice pack

He laughed a little

"You probably shouldn't do a photoshoot but even with a swollen nose you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said kissing her forehead

She smiled

"You know what she said isn't true right? I really just needed to tell Seth at the right time and in my own way" she said

Dean nodded.

"Jess, I don't know how this friendship between you and Seth is going to be able to continue if you and I are to work out" he said

She looked at him

"I think I have seen enough to be able to say I won't be fully comfortable with it" he said

"Dean, I love you..I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything for that matter but …You cannot ask me to end my friendship with Seth" she said

"But I should be able to ask you to not see Seth. It's not a normal friendship there are actual feelings involved there" He said

She closed her eyes. She had never in her wildest dream ever considered leaving her best friend because a guy told her to. In fact, she had broken up with many in the past that had the same request as Dean.

"I can't." She said

"Well then, I can't do this" said Dean looking at her

"are you fucking kidding me right now? I am sitting here with a fractured nose only for you to now give me an ultimatum?!" she asked

"I don't even think you know what you want, Jess." He said getting up

"I want you, Dean. I had plenty of time to go with Seth if that is what I wanted, but I didn't because I want you." She said

"Yet you didn't come to me because not hurting his feelings was more important" he said

"You don't even make eye contact with me if he's in the room, Jess" Dean looked at her

Jess looked at Dean. She knew he was right.

"I can't do a relationship with a 3rd component. I won't" he said

"Give me time" she said

"That's all you ever say" Dean said getting mad

"I am in pain right now. Can't I just get some compassion" she said

He looked at her

"You are so dramatic" he said

"I will talk to him tomorrow. He's not going to answer my calls today" she said

"Tomorrow." Dean said sitting back down next to her putting his hand on her leg

Jess nodded. Wanting to cry at the thought of losing her best friend.

"so…Paige got you good didn't she" he said trying to lift the mood

Jess laughed and winced in pain when she did

"Hell yes. I was not prepared for that. I had absolutely no time to react" she said

"I feel like such an asshole. " Dean said

"No, you wanted to tell her right away..I was the one that stopped you" Jess said

"That is true. You are the asshole then" he said kissing her cheek.

She snuggled up to him. He held her close. He hated that people got hurt over the situation but this was heaven for him.

The next morning Jess was sitting at the park waiting for Seth who was on his way to meet her.

He walked up to her when he got there and sat down next to her.

"Jess. You should have told me" he said

"I didn't know how! I didn't want to make you mad" she said

"Fuck, Jess. Since I was fucking 5 years old and giving you my piece of the ice cream because yours fell to the floor -since then my only goal was to see you happy even if I wasn't" he said

She looked down

"I would have been happy for you. Yeah, sucks for me but I realized too late and it's my own fault." He said

"I'm so sorry" she said

"The way I found out was fucking embarrassing though." He said

"I know I know. Ugh Dean told me to tell you to" she said

"So are you guys together now?" he asked looking at her

"I guess…I didn't want it to be official until I talked to you.." she said biting her lip

"You know I love you right? From that first day we met at kindergarten you have been my best friend" she said

"He asked you to not be my friend anymore didn't he" he looked at her

Jess started to cry

"Well …I can respect that. Don't cry, please…" he looked at her

"Listen, I know you love me and you know I love you and that friendship will never really die and if you ever need anything you can count on me" he said

The fact that he was being so understanding made her cry even more

Fact was it was breaking Seth's heart to lose her as a friend. She was his partner in all these crazy adventures and it wasn't going to be the same without her but he knew she would give up her happiness for him if he didn't lie and tell her he was ok.

"Your nose looks like shit, by the way" he said smiling a little trying to get her to stop crying

"kinda like yours does every day?" she said cleaning her face

He laughed and hugged her

"You should get back" he said

She nodded and gave him a hug again walking back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Jess went back to Dean's room after her talk with Seth. Dean watched her walk in and he could tell she must have been crying on the walk over.

He hated doing this. He was never the jealous boyfriend type and he would of normally never have a problem with a friend but this wasn't a normal friendship. The feelings that Seth and Jess had for each other was greater than just friendship didn't matter how much in denial they were.

Jess walked over and sat next to Dean.

"You alright?" he asked stroking her cheek with his finger

She forced a smile

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird but I will get used to it" she said kissing him

He kissed back. He wanted to believe her but only time will tell.

Dean got up

"Mark said he wanted to talk to us before the show" he said knowing it was going to be about the Paige situation

Jess let out a sigh and laid down on the couch

"I don't wannnnaaaaaa" she said

Dean laughed and walked over to her. He got on top of her and started tickling her.

"NO! NOOOO!" Jess laughed trying to fight him off

Dean smiled and leaned down and kissed her

Jess smiled back at him and put her hand on his cheek.

Dean kissed her hand

"We should get going" he said helping her up

Jess grabbed her back and headed to the arena with Dean.

When they got to the arena Dean looked at Jess

"Maybe we should not be so public about us just yet. You know…the whole thing with Paige is still fresh" he said

"Ok so I will just see you after the show?" Jess said slightly annoyed.

Jess kept mainly to Nikki and Seth- during the show Nikki was busy sometimes filming for Total Divas or with her sister so she always hung out with Seth and now that wasn't an option and with Dean not wanting to be seen it was going to be a long night.

Dean smiled a little

"Only for a few weeks" he kissed her and got out of the car

Jess rolled her eyes and followed

"Your plan just died two seconds into it." She said waving at the fans by the fence

Dean laughed a little. He knew she didn't like his plan but he felt it was for the better. He already hated what he had done to Paige he didn't want to make it worse.

"I'll see you later" Jess kissed him on the cheek real quick and walked away

Dean smiled and walked in by himself.

Jess was sitting by the screens watching Seth's match as the main event. She was so proud of him. He was the top heel and everyone in that arena was booing him, normally not a good thing but for a WWE Heel it was the biggest stamp of a job well done. She watched him walk back through the curtain and could only smile at him as he walked past. She hated that this is what it came to but she knew that it would hurt less if she distanced herself quickly as opposed to slowly and painfully.

Jess went back to the Diva locker room to pick up her bag. Paige was in there. Jess walked over to her bag wanting to avoid any additional confrontation.

"Nose is healing up nicely" Paige said

Jess looked at her

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Paige" She said packing her bag

"Oh trust me I would love nothing more than to not even know you fucking exist" she said

"Ok I get it – SORRY- we should have waited to talk to you " Jess said

Paige laughed

"Please. Spare me. I actually feel sorry for Dean. Everyone can see the one you really love is Rollins and it's going to suck when he sees it as well." she said walking out

Jess rolled her eyes and walked out with her bag.

She went out to the car and waited for Dean. She was tired and just wanted to get on the road.

Dean walked out with his bags and began loading both of their stuff into the car.

She watched him and got in the car when he was done. He joined her soon after.

"Did you have a good show?" he asked

She nodded and closed her eyes

"What's wrong?" Dean took her hand

"Nothing" she smiled and played with his fingers "Just tired"

She couldn't stop thinking about what Paige had said. Did everyone really think she loved Seth- Did Dean think that she loved Seth more than him? Is that why he asked her to stop being friends with him? Paige had planted a mind bomb. All she knew is that she missed her friend terribly and this was the first time in a long time she wasn't there for him after a match…and it just happened to be one of the biggest ones in his career.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed with Jess sticking to her promise to not really hang out with Seth aside from the quick greeting if they saw each other they remained apart. It was proving to be a lot harder than Jess had imagined. For years he was a constant in her life and having him reduced to acquaintance was not as easy as she had hoped.

Jess walked over to Dean and sat on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her

"What's up" he said kissing her cheek

"Well….it's Seth's birthday …and I am going to take him out to Dinner – I just wanted to let you know" She said

Dean looked at her

"ok that's fine..I'll find something to entertain myself" he said

"I just feel like I haven't seen him in ages" she said

"It's been like 2 weeks" Dean laughed a little

Jess laughed

"That is an extremely long time. The longest I have gone without seeing Seth for more than like 2 days was 6 grade when I got the chicken pox and my mom sent me away to grandmas" she said

Dean nodded. That is the kind of things he knew he would never be able to replace. Her and Seth had so much history together. He was in pretty much every story she ever told.

"Ok well I am going to go and I will see you after" she said with a smile and walking out

Dean watched her. He hadn't seen her that upbeat in awhile.

Jess went to Seth's room and knocked

Seth opened the door and smiled

"Oh good he gave you permission" he said to annoy her

She laughed

"oh shut up! You ready?" she said

"Yes, let's go" he smiled and walked out with her

They went out to dinner and had a great time. They were catching up over the last few weeks that they hadn't seen each other much. After dinner they headed back to the hotel

"Want to come in and watch a movie?" Seth asked

Jess looked at the time

"Uh sure" she walked in

Jess and Seth laid on his bed as they had done a million times before and Seth put on a movie.

"I missed this" Said Jess cuddling up to his arm

Seth smiled

"Me too. It's been extremely strange not having you around" he said

"Hopefully soon the Rollins ban will be lifted" Jess giggled

Seth laughed

"Let's not hold our breath" he said

They both started watching the movie and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Jess woke up and saw the sun shining through the window

"Shit!" she said and got up quickly trying to gather her shoes

Seth woke up and looked at her

"Fuck. Dean must be wondering if I'm dead" she said putting on her shoes.

"well the ban won't be lifted for sure now" Seth got up and handed Jess her cell phone

She saw she had missed calls and texts from Dean

"Yep. Shit." She got up "Ok well I'll see you later" she said rushing over to her and Dean's room

Jess walked in and Dean was already up.

Dean looked at her

"Well, Good morning" he said

"So sorry! We started watching a movie and I ended up falling asleep" she said being completely truthful

Dean nodded.

"Nothing happened." She said

"I know. " he said. He meant it.

"You seem off still " Jess asked walking towards him

"I guess I am just kind of sick of waiting" he said

"Waiting for what?" Jess was confused

"I don't know. Waiting for you to look at me like you look at him or for me to be the one that puts up in an upbeat mood and not the fact that you get to hang out with him. You have a certain smile that is reserved for Seth fucking Rollins. You light up when he walks into a room" He said. Dean finally had to get it off his chest. For weeks now he had been noticing that she was always happiest when Seth was around.

Jess watched him unsure of what to say

"I know that first day at the restaurant I said I was willing to give it a shot. To help you forget this guy…but I can't help you if you don't want to forget him" he said

"Dean , I love you" Jess said

"I know you do…I just think you are in denial of what you really feel for him though" Dean said

Jess closed her eyes.

"I am not mad. I just need you to figure this shit out because I am not going to wait around much longer" he said

"I have to head out I have some media to do. I will see you later" he walked out

Jess sat down on the couch and tears started streaming down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Jess sat in bed thinking of what Dean had said. She knew that whatever she decided she would end up losing a very important person in her life. She had learned to love Dean, yes it took time because she was so in love with Seth when Dean first came around but now she couldn't imagine her life without him just like she couldn't imagine her life without Seth.

Jess decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She was ok with her previous decision to keep Seth around as a best friend and push her love to the side but she knew that although that was the best alternative for her it wasn't fair to Dean to always be in the shadows of perfect Seth.

She was walking down the hotel hall and Seth walked out of his room

"Hey! I was wondering what happened with you" he said

She saw him and smiled. She remembered what Dean said about the special smile reserved for Seth and she tried to stop smiling.

"Hey. Nothing much happened. Dean wasn't very happy but can't blame him" she said

"I can talk to him if you want. Tell him nothing happened." Seth said.

Seth was always willing to put her happiness first even if that meant having to see her with another guy. He knew that he was an idiot that took too long to realize his true feelings for her. He would be happy just having her around.

"Naw, I am certain he believed me when I said nothing happened" she said.

"Yeah, he knows if it had you wouldn't have gone back at all" he said jokingly

She laughed

"you're such an ass" Jess smiled at him

Seth smiled

"I gotta get going. I will see you around" he said giving her a hug and walking away

Jess watched him walk away; she wished the hug had lasted longer. She could really use a hug.

She went over to look for Nikki. She told her the whole story- how she went to dinner with Seth after awhile and then ended up falling asleep and the conversation with Dean after.

"Well – for the record. I applaud you wanting to make Dean happy here, but I told you since the first day we met that you need to be with Seth and have beautiful two toned haired babies together." Nikki said

She wasn't helping. Jess was hoping that she would tell her to forget Seth - not risk their friendship and go be with the wonderful guy that loved her that was probably already back in their room waiting for her. Hopefully.

Jess looked at her. She didn't know why but tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I hate this. Why can't I just look at Dean and feel everything that I feel when I look at Seth? He has been nothing but good to me from the first day and I want to love him more than I love Seth I really really do but it's not happening" she said wiping away tears

"Well…I think you just got your answer" Nikki looked at her

Nikki gave her friend a hug.

"Listen, both those guys love you. Whatever you decide ...if you want to just follow your heart and go with Seth or if you still want to hold on to Dean, I am sure neither one will give you a hard time" Nikki said

"It's a good problem to have actually. Both are yummy" she said to lightened the mood

Jess laughed

"I should get going Dean is probably back" Jess said

She walked back to their room her mind racing again. She walked in and saw Dean was already back he was sitting on the couch watching tv.

She walked over to him. She wasn't sure if he was in a better mood from the morning.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, saw you talking to Nikki on my way in" he said looking at her

Jess' heart stopped. How loud was she talking? Did he hear?

"Oh yeah, got bored so went downstairs and bumped into her" Jess said sitting next to him

"It looked like you were crying" he said watching her

Jess felt like crying again. She hated this sudden cry baby stage in her life.

She reached out to the coffee table to grab something mainly just so he couldn't see her watery eyes. She started looking through the magazine she picked up.

"I was just you know girl talk. Was talking to her about the conversation we had earlier" she said

"I didn't do it to be mean or anything. I just want you to make sure you are doing the right thing for you. I don't want you to one day be sitting in Seth's wedding to someone else and realize that you fucked up by staying with me" he said

Jess started thinking of the scenario he just put out there. She couldn't get herself to imagine being at Seth's wedding though. Right there she knew. She needed to be fair to Dean.

Jess looked at Dean and bit her lip.

"You don't deserve this. You deserve to be someone's entire world." Jess said crying

Dean knew where this was going. He wasn't really surprised. He had a feeling it was going to come to this.

"I am so sorry- I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me. I love you and I really did want to put Seth aside and give you everything you deserved but I don't know how" Jess said through tears

Dean looked at her

"Jess –obviously …this was not what I wanted to hear. But this is what I have been expecting" he said

Jess looked at him

"It's ok. I will be fine." Dean said

Jess wished that he would be upset and yell or something the fact that he was so understanding always made her feel like shit.

"I should go…"Jess said standing up

Dean knew where she was going. He watched her as she grabbed her stuff. He wanted nothing more than to stop her, he loved her and he hated to lose her. They had something great going in his eyes, but he wanted it all or nothing and he knew that with her he would just always be second to Seth.


	16. Chapter 16

Jess walked out of Dean's room not able to look at him. She walked to Seth's room and stared at the door for a minute. She wasn't even sure what was about to happen.

Jess knocked on Seth's door.

Seth opened the door and looked at her and her bags

"Jess…what's wrong?" he said. He could tell she had been crying. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

Jess just cried.

"Come in" Seth rubbed her back and pulled her inside his room he sat her down on the bed and went to grab her backs.

Jess felt so stupid. Here she was to tell him that she loved him more than anything and she started it off by crying for another guy.

Seth sat on the bed next to her handing her a tissue.

Jess wiped her eyes and cleaned her face with it

"so….what happened?" Seth asked

"I just feel like such a bitch...I broke up with Dean" Jess said

"Why? What happened?" he asked

"You happened. I love you so much and my life just seemed so senseless without you in it." She said looking at him

"You are my lobster" she said

Seth laughed a little recognizing her "FRIENDS" reference from the many reruns she watched.

"I love you too Jess. I have seriously been miserable without you since you dumped me as a friend" He said

Jess smiled and laughed a little

"Yeah, the Rollins ban was probably as bad as being held in Guantanamo" she said

Seth laughed. He loved this girl. He loved her sense of humor. She was so different from all the other girls.

"Well, no more Rollins ban" he smiled and kissed her

Jess kissed back. The immediate tingle that shot through her body when his lips touched hers was confirmation that she had done the right thing.

Seth looked at her

"I love you too. You have no idea. I was such an idiot for not realizing it sooner" He said kissing her again

Jess smiled and kissed back

Seth deepened the kiss and added some tongue pull her closer.

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Seth leaned her back onto the bed kissing her neck.

Jess ran her fingers through his hair.

Seth started unbuttoning her top and kissing down along the along the way.

Jess was feeling nerves. She had wanted this for so long but she couldn't help but worry that they could potentially ruin their friendship with this if it didn't work out.

Jess let out a slight moan. Feeling his lips on her skin was sending shocks through her entire body.

She reached down and pulled Seth's shirt over his head. She loved his perfectly chiseled body.

Seth got to her pants and slid them off her, kissing her passionately.

Jess kissed back undoing his pants in the process. She just needed to skip all foreplay and have him now.

Jess laid Seth down onto the bed and straddled him

Seth smiled at her putting his hands on her hips as she lowered her self onto his cock.

Jess let out a moan arching her back.

Seth helped guide her as she increased her speed.

Jess looked in his eyes and lowered herself to kiss him

Seth kissed back putting his hand on the back of her head

Jess continued her rhythm moaning into his mouth

He then put her hand between her legs and rubbed her clit while she rode him.

She tilted her head back in pure ecstasy.

She felt her body tightening up as she reached her orgasm and Seth held her down coming soon after.

Jess laid down on his chest catching her breath. He was rubbing her back and kissed her head.

They both had done this with other people in the past but there was something different about this. It felt so right.

Jess looked at him and kissed him

"I love you" she said looking into his eyes

"I love you too" he smiled

Jess got up and headed to the bathroom

Seth watched her away smiling to himself.

Jess came back and pulled on his shirt getting in bed with him.

He looked at her

"Who would have thought that the little girl with the cute pigtails in my kindergarten class was going to be my "lobster" he said smiling at her

She laughed and rested her head on her arms over his stomach.

"You still feel bad about Dean?" he asked

She almost physically winced at the sound of his name

"Don't remind me. I hate that I did that, but being here right now with you…I can't even imagine being anywhere else" she said kissing him

He held her close and kissed her.

They both fell asleep soon after. The next morning Seth woke up and saw Jess was still sleeping. He watched her and smiled to himself. He loved waking up next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Jess was preparing to go to the arena with Seth. She was so happy to finally be with him and it just felt so right but at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had waited a lot less than appropriate between her break up with Dean and her sleeping with Seth. Although she would never regret being with Seth, she didn't want to hurt or embarrass Dean anymore than he might already be.

Seth sat down after finishing getting ready and watched her.

"Man, am I blessed" he smiled at her

She laughed a little

"Glad that you recognize it. You know babe, I was wondering …is it ok if we just like keep it kind of to ourselves for a bit? I mean like the love part of our relationship" she said looking at him

Seth knew she was worried about Dean. It wasn't a problem. He and Dean had been good friends not too long ago and Seth was more than ok to not rub it in Dean's face.

"Yes, but then you owe me when we get back in the room" he said and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

She laughed and smiled

"I think we can arrange something" she said kissing him again

He smiled and kissed her neck

"Do you think anyone will notice if we skip the show?" Seth asked nibbling on her ear

"oh my goodness. Please stop" Jess laughed she pushed him away playfully

"You cannot do that to me knowing we have to be out of here " she laughed and grabbed her bag

Jess walked out the door followed by Seth. She looked up and saw Dean walking down the hall.

Dean looked at them. He had expected that she had gone to Seth's room after breaking up with him last night but for some reason it didn't make it any easier to see the confirmation. He had expected it to then this way from the moment he found out who she was in love with. He felt stupid that he still felt jealous seeing them. Part of him refused to accept that he had lost.

Jess looked at him not knowing what to say. This is exactly how she didn't want him to find out. She felt like the biggest piece of crap on the planet at that moment.

"Hey guys" said Dean as he kept walking

He tried to best to put his "I don't give a fuck" face but he knew she wouldn't buy it.

Jess looked at Seth

"I am going to go talk to him real quick…ok?" she said

"Ok, I will load up the car" Seth said grabbing both their bags

"I will meet you there" Jess said and she started following Dean.

She wasn't sure of what she wanted to say she just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Dean, wait" Jess said

Dean looked at her

"Jess, I am seriously running so late I don't have time to talk." he said walking away

Jess watched him walk away. Part of her was holding on to a hope that they could be friends. She turned around and went to find Seth and headed to the arena.

Later that night they were in the arena. Seth was going to go out and wrestle so Jess took advantage to go find Dean. She knew he had been taken to the Doctors office with a cut on his head.

Jess walked in and saw Dean was sitting on the Doctors table.

"Hey.." she said

Dean looked at her.

"Hey." He said

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"I'm good just some staples" he said

"Oh ok..no concussion?" Jess asked concerned

"No…what is this Jess? What are you doing?" he asked

Jess looked taken back

"what do you mean?" she asked

"Well I highly doubt you are here to come back to me so I do not really understand the wanting to talk" he said

"I wanted to talk to you I mean about the whole situation ..about Seth and I" she said

Dean laughed a little

"I am not 12 years old. I can put pieces together. I am fairly certain that you didn't go to his room at midnight last night to play monopoly" he said

"I didn't have a place to stay.." Jess began to explain before getting cut off

"Jess…you don't need to explain. When was the last time you met someone whose heart understood sense? Listen, I appreciate you coming here to check on me but I seriously don't have much else to say to you" he said

Jess looked at him.

Dean looked into her eyes and looked down

"Fuck." He said

Jess looked down

"Are you sure about him?" he asked

"I am.." Jess said quietly

"Alright – you know what Jess. I can live with that. Rollins is a good friend and I know that I was the one that got in the middle of you guys. Even though both of you were too chicken shit to do anything. I can honestly say that I have not loved too many people in my life. You are one of those that I love and I know I will always love you…one day we will be great friends again " Dean said

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead

"Now stop looking at me with sad puppy eyes and just give me time. Right now talking to you kinda hurts and I hate being a little bitch" he said

Jess smiled a little.

Hearing him say that he could love her as a friend gave her hope that one day they could put this behind them and she could still have him be part of her life.

"I will see you around" Jess walking out

Dean watched her leave. It was always the hardest part, watching her leave. He knew that it would only be a matter of time and he could be friends with them again. He just needed time and he would be ok.

Jess walked back to the changing room to find Seth. She walked over to him.

"There you are" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her

Jess could think of very few things that made her feel as good as feeling his arms around her.

Jess kissed him back.

"I love you so much, Seth" she said smiling

Seth smiled

"I don't even think the word Love covers it for me" he said

Jess leaned her forehead against his smiling. She was where she belongs, in his arms. He was in all her good memories as far back as she could remember and she couldn't wait to make a life time of more memories together.


End file.
